scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coolsville: Year One
''Coolsville: Year One ''is the series premiere of ''Coolsville Central''. ''As the title suggests, this episode is based on the Batman graphic novel ''Batman: Year One. Premise Shaggy's father Sam Rogers is transferred back to Coolsville after 16 years in New York, including a year where he was deployed to serve in the Gulf War. He finds that the city has not changed for the better since he left, so he sets off to root out corruption, a task proved to be easier said than done. However, he soon receives help from a couple of unexpected allies. Synopsis Sam Rogers, an ex-Marine Corps captain who had seen combat in the Gulf War, moves to Coolsville with his wife and their two children following a transfer from New York, where he has spent sixteen years on the force, achieving the rank of Lieutenant. Having had been transferred from Coolsville to New York in the first place following an incident years ago, Sam finds the city to not have changed much at all with regards to the deep-rooted corruption, a trait that was further enhanced by him witnessing his partner, Detective Walter Claphammer, assaulting a Latino teen for fun. Meanwhile, Radley Crown, who is business partners with the wealthy and influential George Blake, owner of Blake Enterprises, has returned back to Coolsville after spending years living abroad following the deaths of his parents. A close-call during a visit to Gotham City and the sight of a falcon swooping down and catching a swamp rat on a documentary inspires Crown to become a vigilante. Sam's efforts to rid corruption has gotten off to a rough start, especially after several officers, under orders from the corrupt Chief of Police Lou Strickland, ambushed him. The gang beat Sam up just enough to keep him out of the hospital and teach him a lesson, with Claphammer, who was among the gang, personally threatened Wendy's life. Undaunted and unwilling to let Claphammer intimidate him, Sam soon had his revenge by tracking down his partner, beats him and leaves him handcuffed and naked in the snow. While Sam became a minor celebrity as a result of a number of heroic acts, a mysterious vigilante dressed like a giant falcon began attacking Coolsville's underworld, starting first with the common street criminals and burglars. Even as the falcon moved up the ladder, attacking Claphammer one night as he was accepting a bribe from a drug gang, Chief Strickland and most of the department's brass remained convinced that the falcon was good for the city. That view would change one night, however, when the falcon crashed a dinner party hosted by the mob boss Robert "Big Bob" Oakley and attended by corrupt city officials and other crime bosses. Enraged by the falcon's declaration to bring him and the others to justice, Chief Strickland ordered the department to mobilize and capture the mysterious falcon, who the media now dubbed as the "Blue Falcon", through any means necessary. As the department tried in vain to capture him, the Blue Falcon continued with his brazen attacks on the city's underworld, all while Crown became curious about the identity of the patrol officer that had comforted him on the night of his parents' murder, especially as he recalled that the officer's nameplate said "Rogers". A chance encounter with a runaway truck led Sam and his partner to the Blue Falcon, who was able to save the life of an old woman that was on the path of the runaway truck. Though Sam's partner had the Falcon cornered, Sam was dazed by the close-call and passed out, a situation later attributed to the crash that followed his efforts to stop the runaway truck. The distraction enabled the Blue Falcon to make his getaway and later best the trigger-happy SWAT team when they surrounded him in an abandoned store. Strickland soon finds himself facing bigger problems when the Falcon's intimidation of a mob drug dealer resulted in Detective Claphammer getting brought up on charges. With the help of Commander Rupert Gosnell of the East Bureau, Strickland attempts to blackmail Sam into withdrawing charges against Claphammer with proof of Sam's involvement in a disasterous friendly-fire incident from his time in the Gulf War. That blackmail attempt would backfire on Strickland, however, when Sam admitted to his role in the incident while taking part in a radio interview, leading to Strickland to resort to desperate measures. In that same time, after it was suggested that Radley Crown was a suspect in being the Blue Falcon, Sam set off to Blake Manor to interview Crown, only to arrive just as Oakley's men were in the process of abducting the young Daphne Blake with the intent of framing him for the kidnapping. Sam managed to shoots the thugs before giving chase to the leader, whereupon he managed to shoot off the leader's car tires on a bridge before getting engaged in a hand-on-hand struggle with the thug. In the process of the struggle, Daphne and the thug fell over the bridge railing, and it was then that the Blue Falcon swoops in and manages to catch the former while the latter splashes down in the river. In the aftermath, Sam realizes that the Falcon reminded him of a certain orphan he was comforting years ago while responding to a mugging gone wrong at Tex Avery Lane, all while Radley Crown, behind the mask, recognized the patrol officer that had comforted him on the night of his parents' murder. Rather than confirming the knowledge out right, Sam instead remarked to BF that "he must've had some trauma from years ago" before letting the vigilante go. Eventually, Claphammer turns on Strickland and supplies the DA with evidence and testimony, leading to Strickland's resignation. Sam is promoted to captain, transferred to take command of the elite Major Crimes Division, and is last seen on the rooftop of police headquarters waiting for the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt to arrive and discuss a murder case. Cast *Matthew Lillard as Lieutenant/Captain Sam Rogers: Father of Shaggy Rogers, ex-Marine and transferred from the New York City Police Department *Susan Eisenberg as Wendy Rogers: Wife of Sam Rogers, mother of Shaggy Rogers and an accountant *Kevin McDonald as Sergeant Walter Claphammer: Sam Rogers' corrupt partner at the detective squad of the East Coolsville Division *Bob Gunton as Chief of Police Lou Strickland: The corrupt chief of police of Coolsville *Tim Curry as Commander Rupert Gosnell: The commander in charge of East Bureau who frequently butt heads with Sam Rogers *George Newbern as George Blake: The owner of Blake Enterprises *Dana Delany as Elizabeth Blake: George's wife *Bruce Greenwood as Radley Crown/Blue Falcon: George's business partner who runs Blake Robotics *Frank Welker as Dynomutt: Radley Crown's robot canine assistant who moonlights as BF's partner *Chris Tucker as Detective/Sergeant Nelson McCormick: An honest and hard-working detective at the detective squad of the East Coolsville Division who earned Sam's trust *Grey DeLisle as Officer Mary Jane Beyak: Sam's training officer in his first few months on the force with the Coolsville Police Department (Flashback only) Notes *This series premiere of ''Coolsville Central ''is based on the Batman graphic novel Batman: Year One *In a departure from past incarnations, this episode is known for its darker and realistic setting of Coolsville, and by extension, the Scooby universe *Shaggy, Sugie and Daphne all made minor non-speaking appearances, while Scooby Doo isn't featured at all *Chief of Police Lou Strickland is a retcon of the character of the same name from Top Cat: The Movie, though his portrayal is considerably more serious and authoritative than his original counterpart *Similarly, Sergeant Walt Claphammer is a retcon of the character of the same name from the ''What's New Scooby-Doo? ''episode Toy Scary Boo *Though only appearing in flashbacks, Officer Mary Jane Beyak is obviously named after the character of Mary Jane from the first live-action film